AU - Harry Potter: Altered Destinies
by Apex113
Summary: What if Dumbledore had dropped by to check on little Harry Potter, a day before the Boy-Who-Lived's 7th birthday, when the boy in question, is contemplating suicide to escape the misery inflicted upon him by his aunt and uncle? No Lemons. Pairing: Harry Potter X Fleur Delacour. Next Update AFTER 25th October, 2013. I got important work right now. Sorry :(
1. Chapter 1: Dumbledore and 10 years later

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own Harry Potter as otherwise, I would be rewriting books 5, 6 and 7, and change the pairing to Harry X Hermione and most definitely would not have named their kid ****Albus Severus**

* * *

**SUMMARY**

What if Dumbledore had dropped by to check on little Harry Potter, a day before the Boy-Who-Lived's 7th birthday, when the boy in question, is contemplating suicide to escape the misery inflicted upon him by his aunt and uncle?

* * *

**PAIRING**

**Harry Potter X Fleur Delacour**

* * *

**CREDIT DUE**

To my Beta, Eccentrica, who says that he has quit writing for the next 2-4 years, as:

1) He recieved a PM that totally pissed him off. It basically said that he didn't update fast enough as he was too busy fucking his mom and dad and that he was a gigolo(male prostitue). Whats worse is that the guy/gal actually made a fake account, and then deleted it after sending the PM. Hence, he has quit writing forever. I of course, being the awesome person that I am, managed to convince him to give me his stories, while he proof-reads them.

2) He has an extremely busy 2-4 years coming up with exams and stuff.

He is now currently, solely a beta, and anyone who wants a beta for their Percy Jackson AND Harry Potter fanfictions, can PM him. He is willing to take on only one or two more authors, whom he has to beta for, as he already beta's for DeathGuardian24(who used to beta for him), and me.

He knows he said only Percy Jackson but thanks to Durararaaa's His Angel, he has gotten re-addicted to Harry Potter, while I have gotten addicted to the Harry X Fleur pairing.

* * *

**TITLE**

**AU- Harry Potter: Altered Destinies**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Avada Kedavra" - And then he broke.

Neither spirit nor flesh, yet alive, he was a mere fragment of what he once was mere seconds ago. And brought about by a one year old baby no less!

But he'd have his revenge and the wizarding world would once again tremble at the very sound of his name. But for now he must seek shelter, away from this baby-plagued hell before that meddling muggle-loving fool Dumbledore turned up, preferably in some secluded forest like a hermit, waiting for an indefinite period of time for one of his faithful followers to find him and finish the regeneration portion to restore him to power.

Lord Voldemort; the greatest and most feared sorcerer in the world, would rise again...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Six years later...**

Harry James Potter gazed miserably at the bottle of bleach in his tiny, six year old hand. He knew from what little TV he had been allowed to watch, that, if he drank enough, then he would die. He felt strangely comforted by the thought and was tempted to drink it right then and there, but his aunt was still nearby and he knew that if he was caught, he would be rushed to the hospital, treated, brought home and then promptly beaten up due to the expenses incurred for his treatment.

No. He'd have to do it in the dead of night when his aunt had forgotten to lock his door which often happened when she and uncle Vernon had gone to one of their parties and balls.

He sighed, measured out the correct amount of bleach, and dunked it into the bucket of water in front of him and began to do the laundry, while his aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley sat and calmly ate their lunch, with their eyes glued on the telly, but every so often his aunt's eyes would dart towards him to make sure that he wasn't doing mischief. Uncle Vernon was off at work.

As he scrubbed, he wondered why his only living relatives did not like him. Was he _that_ great of a nuisance?

He wondered what his life would have been like had his parents not died. According to aunt Petunia, his parents had died in a car crash. He did not remember much, but he did remember a bright flash of green light, which he had absolutely no idea of where it had come from.

He was shaken out of his reverie by the sound of the doorbell ringing, and his aunt yelling at him to get the door.

He put down the clothes, washed the soapy foam off his hands and pulled open the door. He saw a tall, thin old man, with an extremely long white beard, twinkling blue eyes and half-moon spectacles perched crookedly on his crooked nose. He was dressed in what looked like a blue bathrobe with little stars on them and a pointy hat perched untidily on his head. He was without a doubt, the most eccentrically dressed person Harry had ever seen. The man looked at him fondly and with a little bit of relief, something that surprised Harry. He wasn't used to people showing concern for him.

"Hello Harry", said the man cheerfully. 'May I come in?". Harry hesitated, then stepped aside allowing the strange man to step into the hall. He turned around to look at Harry piercingly. Those blue eyes made him feel like he was being X-rayed and shifted uncomfortably.

Suddenly the man's face turned to look of absolute rage but was gone almost immediately, although fire still flared in his eyes.

"May I meet your aunt?", asked the stranger through gritted teeth. Harry nodded and led him to the living room, where his aunt was watching the Wheel of Fortune while Dudley mindlessly chewed on some popcorn, stuffing his face with it.

"Well boy?", came the harsh voice of Petunia Dursley who was still staring at the TV like it was the crown jewels. "Who was it?".

Harry started and glanced up at the man, realizing that he didn't know his name. The stranger smiled at Harry before stepping ahead. "I am delighted to finally meet you Mrs. Evans. I am Albus Dumbledore. We have corresponded of course".Harry had to fight down a laugh at his aunt's expression. Her horsy face was pale with fright of fear he couldn't tell. Her thin, unsmiling mouth was wide open in shock and her thin eyebrows were lifted highly over her eyes.

"Wh-why are you h-here?", she stammered out. Dumbledore scowled. "I came to check whether you and your husband had done as I requested and brought up Harry as your own. However, it appears that that was not the case. You have continually mistreated him and used as your personal slave. The only relief is that he did not end up like the spoilt brat sitting there, trying to find out how much popcorn he can stuff into his abnormally large mouth", said Dumbledore angrily clenching his fists and multi-coloured sparks flying off of his wizened old body. One hit the television, and it immediately short-circuited. Harry looked on in awe.

Aunt Petunia stepped back in fright before she rounded on Harry.

"You-you little shit! You told him?". Harry paled and shook his head frantically but she refused to believe him. "I know you did", she shrieked advancing on him with a bony fist raised as he backed up into a corner. She made to bring it down on his head, but Dumbledore had drawn -was that a stick?- and pointed it at his aunt.

"_Petrificus Totalus_", he said. At first Harry thought he had heard him wrong, but that thought vanished as his aunt's arms snapped to her side, along with her legs and she toppled forward towards Harry who made no move to catch her. Aunt Petunia hit the deck headfirst.

Harry looked up at the man in awe. "_Sweet_!", he exclaimed. "I have got to get me one of those! Who are you by the way?".

The man chuckled and looked at him fondly. "I am Albus Dumbledore Harry. I was a good friend of your parents. In fact, I was their headmaster at school". Harry's mouth suddenly felt dry. "You knew my parents?". Dumbledore nodded. "Your mother Lily was smart and beautiful. The smartest in her year actually, while your father...well what can I say? He was the naughtiest in the school. He and your godfather Sirius Black loved causing havoc. Both made up for it with academic excellence though, although there were still some teachers who wanted to wring their necks", he chuckled. "One of them was me, but you will hear the reason another time. It is rather embarrassing", and to Harry's surprise, he blushed.

"For now...", at this he pointed his stick at Harry's aunt and said "Enervate". Petunia jumped to her feet, but instead of rushing at Harry she cowered by the wall near her son who was watching frozen from his place on the couch, with his sticky fingers in his open mouth that had drool running out of it. Dumbledore rolled his eyes.

"While it pains me to say so Harry, I'm afraid that you must continue to stay with your aunt for atleast a week a year". He held up a hand as Harry made to protest, although he didn't know why he was seeing as he barely knew the man. "However, I will be asking you to give a 'status report' of sorts every day. If I find that your aunt or uncle have touched even a hair on your head, I will turn them all into slugs.", he snarled.

Petunia whimpered.

"Harry you will be coming with me for the rest of this year. You will stay here for a week next year as this arrangement, affords all of you protection from thieves, murderers and the like", he turned to Harry before pausing and glanced at Petunia, who was stiffer than a rock. "Your husband has just made a deal thats going to earn your family a lot of money. I just want you to know that without Harry, you and your husband would have been bankrupt years ago, as your husband has as much business sense and cunning, as a troll".

He held out his hand to Harry. "Lets go Harry. Time for you to see the school where your parents learnt everything they knew". Harry's mind was swimming with questions but he hesitantly nodded and took Dumbledore's hand.

Immediately the world went black and he got the sensation of being squeezed very tightly from all sides and a pressure below his feet as though he were being squeezed through a narrow rubber tube. Suddenly they appeared on a narrow winding street with a signpost at the end of it that said _'Hogsmeade'_.

Although Harry did not know it yet, he had just apparated for the first time. Dumbledore glanced down gently at him. "Are you alright my boy?", he asked. Harry nodded hesitantly and rubbed his ears. "My ears feel like they left rather reluctantly. How did we get here anyways?", he demanded.

Dumbledore smiled. "That Harry, is a form of magical travel that is called apparition. It is rather dangerous though, and I must ask that you do not attempt it until your seventh year at school, where you will be taught how to apparate". Harry hesitantly nodded.

"Sir, what do you mean by 'magic'?", he asked. Dumbledore smiled. "Well Harry…", he started as he began to tell Harry Potter of the magical world while leading him towards Hogwarts. It was then that Harry James Potter found out who he truly was, and the truth behind his parents' death.

**Hours later…**

Harry saw Dumbledore sigh tiredly as he finished his explanation. He was sitting behind his desk in the Headmaster's office, having led Harry here. Harry's reaction had been amusing when he first laid eyes on the castle. His eyes had gone even wider however, when Albus had told him that the castle looked much grander during the school year, with all its lights shining. He started to bade Harry goodnight when he was asked a question that made him freeze.

"Where will I stay the rest of the year?", he asked hesitantly. While Harry had been informed that he would have to stay with his aunt and uncle, for at least a week a year to maintain the blood wards, which would protect him from Voldemort, the question of where he would stay the rest of the year had been neglected. Albus hesitated. "Well Harry, I suppose you could stay during the Christmas and Easter holidays and then either come back to Hogwarts to stay for the rest of the summer or stay at a friend's house". Harry nodded before speaking up again. 'Will you train me?", he asked.

Albus Dumbledore stared slowly at the bright emerald green eyes that reminded him so much of Lily. The boy had high cheekbones and messy, untamed black hair, giving people an image of a carefree and arrogant boy with a regal, pureblooded air around him, but Albus knew from what little he knew of the boy that he wouldn't harm a fly, unless it hurt someone close to his heart. He looked exactly like his father, except for his mother's enchanting green eyes that were currently beseechingly locked on his.

Dumbledore sighed. "Very well. I will train you Harry". Harry grinned happily. "Now", said Dumbledore getting up from his chair. "Lets get you a room shall we? The Gryffindor married quarters will do nicely as your parents were Gryffindors. As for the married part…", he shrugged. "You will have to make do as it is the only private room we have available. Plus, it will help when you get a girlfriend", he grinned. Harry blushed. "Sir!", he exclaimed scandalized. Still chuckling Dumbledore led Harry towards the Griffindor dorms. "You are going to love the Fat Lady".

* * *

**_Three years later..._**

_**Harry: Age 10**_

Ten year old Harry Potter walked through Diagon Alley, heading for Gringotts along with his mentor Dumbledore. He walked calmly and collectedly, ignoring the whispers and the pointing, although his face twisted into a slight sneer. "_Didn't people know that it was rude to stare?"_

Yet stare they did and Harry hated them for it. Did they think that he _wanted _Voldemort to drop by as a Halloween present all those years back? Did they honestly think that losing both his parents and being abused for years make up for being famous? "Stupid assholes", he grumbled under his breath. "Language Harry", scolded Dumbledore lightly. In response he rolled his eyes causing Dumbledore to chuckle.

As he walked up the steps to Gringotts, he froze at what he saw. Dumbledore followed his gaze and his eyes began to twinkle when he saw what Harry was looking at. An extremely beautiful girl was there , chatting excitedly in French to people who looked like her parents and her younger sister. She had silvery-blonde hair and striking lavender colored eyes. Her skin had a healthy glow to it and unlike the other witches around her, she wasn't wearing makeup. He forgot how to breathe. His whole universe centered only on pleasing her and her only. He would have died for her. As he dazedly took a step forward, he heard Fawkes' voice in his head. _"Snap out of it. Fight back"._He tried to clear his mind using Occlumency, but when that didn't work, he resorted to a muggle way of mind clearing…he pinched himself. Hard. Dumbledore's lips twitched at that.

The resulting pain actually did help to clear his mind slightly, and his Occlumency barriers did the rest. _"She's a Veela", _he thought cautiously. _"Obviously with no control over her allure, which means that she has just come into the start of her…maturity", _he cringed. _"Her sister is probably too young and weak to project her allure, while the mother is good at controlling it", _he mused thoughtfully.

He looked around and noticed that she was affecting the other wizards too and she obviously hated the way, they were gazing at her; like she was a piece of meat, that they wished to taste just to find out what she tasted like. The itches were in turn glaring at her for attracting the attention of their boyfriends, husbands and crushes, or just plain jealousy.

He hesitantly stepped forward, determined not to embarrass himself. He walked forward through the drooling masses of wizards and stepped into the shortest queue, which happened to be right next to the girl's family. He braced himself, but was relieved to find out that he was no longer affected. All that training with Dumbledore had actually paid off. Judging by the amused look Dumbledore was giving him, he knew that too.

He stepped forward to talk to the Goblin. "May your gold continue to flow, Sir…Griphook", he greeted, noticing the badge pinned on the Goblin's shirt. He was not yet fluent in the Goblin tongue and preferred to not make a fool out of himself, especially in front of _her. _He mentally slapped himself.

The Goblins eyes widened in shock, before he composed himself. "You too Mister…", he trailed off, no doubt wondering who he was.

"Harry Potter", said Harry confidently, causing the people behind him to gasp, while he felt the girl's eyes snap onto him instantly. Griphook however, did not react. "Your reason for your visit Mister Potter?', he asked. "A withdrawal', stated Harry simply. Griphook nodded. "The Potter Family Vault?", he asked. Harry nodded. The Goblin inclined his head towards him. "Very well Mister Potter", he began, but Harry interrupted. "Please, call me Harry".

"Very well…Harry", said Griphook uncertainly. "If you would follow me", he said jumping down from his stool and walking over to the gold plated marble doors, that led to the catacombs deep below the lobby that contained the Vaults.

They followed Griphook into a cart and they set off through the maze that was the labyrinth at speeds that would give most people nausea, but not Harry. He loved every second of it. Dumbledore's beard kept flying behind and ticking his nose. He tugged on it gently and Dumbledore wrapped it around his neck and put it in his breast pocket, looking back at him apologetically.

As they rattled down towards the lowest levels, a good ten-fifteen minutes journey, Harry closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall asleep.

Harry woke up just as they rattled to a stop outside the Potter family vault, with a No. 7, emblazoned in red across the door and a golden Lion on a bed of roses, roaring while standing on its hind legs, with the claws on its forelegs, out for display. The Potter family seal.

He remembered his disbelief when Dumbledore had told him that not only was he the heir to a vast family fortune accumulated over millennia, but he was also the scion of a Most Ancient and Noble family, with the "Most", having been added when he defeated Voldemort. He also apparently had an entire ministry assigned vault (No. 1981) to himself, which contained the reward for the capture or defeat of Voldemort. The money from that alone was a six-digit sum…in galleons. And that was eleven years ago. Since the reward amount had been based off of the American _Dirak. _With inflation the sum had increased to a seven-figure sum, although, unfortunately, its value was roughly the same. He didn't even want to think how much that equaled in muggle money.

_"The ministry was really desperate back then", _he mused silently. _"But then again from what Dumbledore has told me, they all were. Everyone had lost someone or the other in the fight against Voldemort"._

He was brought back to earth with the sound of Dumbledore snapping his fingers, looking at him concernedly. "Are you okay Harry? You zoned out for a minute there", he said."I'm fine", said Harry waving a hand dismissively "Just recalling some memories", he said. "Are you sure?", asked Dumbledore. "Because we can go back, if you're sick. Poppy will have my hide otherwise".

"Really Professor, I'm perfectly fine".

Griphook interrupted. "Can you two shut up? You are angering the dragons", he said motioning to a dragon directly behind them that was straining against its magic-suppressing cuffs.

They both instantly shut up.

* * *

_**One Hour Later...**_

Harry and Dumbledore walked out the front steps of Gringotts. Harry and Dumbledore were both carrying large, rectangular parcels under their arms and both had tears in their eyes. In a securely hidden drawer that Harry had found by fluke while searching for his parents' portraits, they had found _The Last Will and Testament of Lily Evans-Potter and James Tiberius Potter _dated 19th December, 1980, a day before they had had to go into hiding. The will stated:

_**We,**_

_**Lord James Tiberius Potter and Lady Lily Evans-Potter,**_

_**Being of sound mind and body, hereby declare this our Last Will and Testament. All previous will and codicils are hereby declared null and void.**_

ARTICLE I: PERSONAL REPRESENTATIVES

_We appoint Albus Brian Wulfric Dumbledore as our Personal Representative to administer_

_this Will, and ask that he/she be permitted to serve without Court supervision and without_

_posting bond. If the above mentioned representative is unwilling or unable to serve, then we appoint_

_Minerva Ava McGonagall to serve as our Personal Representative, and ask that he/she be_

_permitted to serve without Court supervision and without posting bond._

ARTICLE II: DIRECTIONS_  
_

_We direct our Personal Representative to pay out of our residuary estate all of the expenses of our_

_last illness, administration expenses, all legally enforceable creditor claims, all Federal estate_

_taxes, state inheritance taxes, and all other governmental charges imposed by reason of our_

_death without seeking reimbursement from or charging any person for any part of the taxes and_

_charges paid, and if necessary, reasonable funeral expenses, including the cost of any suitable_

_marker for our graves, without the necessity of an order of court approving said expenses._

ARTICLE III: DEEDS

_We leave the entire contents of Vault No. 7 to our son Harry James Potter. Vault No. 613 is to be redesignated as Harry's Trust Vault, containing 1000 galleons, 1000 sickles, and 1000 knuts, to be refilled every year on the 31st of July. We also bequeath to you Potter Manor and the various other properties around the world._

_We leave the entire contents of Vault No. 777, containing 20000 galleons to Remus John Lupin._

_We leave the entire contents of Vault No. 666, containing 20000 galleons to Lord Sirius Orion Black._

_We bequeath the entire contents of Vault No. 111, containing 50000 galleons to St. Mungos._

_In keeping with the requirements of the Fidelius Charm, performed on the 31st of August 1980, we hereby declare Peter William Pettigrew our Secret Keeper._

_We hereby give Albus Brian Wulfric Dumbledore, permission to send Harry __wherever he feels will be the safest for him. However, we request that he is not sent to an Orphanage. If he feels that Harry will be safest at Lady Potter's sister's house, we give him our full support, yet ask that he checks up on Harry's well-being every year. If he is even slightly mistreated, protection be damned, he is not staying there anymore and is to be given to...(in order of script)_

_-x-x-x-_

_1) Lord Sirius Orion Black (Godfather, __Senior Auror; Department of Magical Law Enforcement_)

_2) Lady Alice Francis Longbottom (Godmother, Senior Auror; Department of Magical Law Enforcement)_

_3) Remus John Lupin (Long time friend and fellow Marauder, hopefully in a well-paying job)_

_4)__ Minerva Ava McGonagall (Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry)_

_5) Albus Brian Wulfric Dumbledore (Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry)_

_-x-x-x-_

_We hope with all our heart that the Supreme Warlock will heed our request._

ARTICLE IV: MISCELLANEOUS

_Harry, we love you very much, and if you are reading or listening to this, we are extremely thankful that you survived. Do not mourn over, move on, get a wife(preferably a Veela; although your mother doesn't approve of me telling you that), have kids and die an old man warm in your bed._

_Moony(Remus), we ask that you don't mourn over us either. Well not too much anyways, we are not exactly suicidal you know. Take the money, DO NOT GIVE IT TO CHARITY. If you do not want it, put it in a trust fund for your child. Yes, a child! Stop being so damn self-conscious about your "furry little problem"...That was Lily by the way._

_Padfoot(Sirius), don't mourn over us and DO NOT CHASE AFTER PETER. get a hold on your temper. As for the money, we all know that you are the one who least needs it. However, consider it a "taking care of Harry" fund as we know that you like Moony would otherwise give it to charity._

_Moony and Padfoot, teach Harry all the tricks of the trade of the Marauders and turn him into an expert prankster and so that he can give Dumbledore and the teachers at Hogwarts hell._

_Harry, found the new generation of the Marauders like I did the current one(your mother isn't too pleased though)._

_Albus, get back what looks like a spare bit of parchment from Argus Filch; caretaker of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, from a drawer in his office marked "Confiscated and Highly Dangerous", and give it to Harry and tell him to tap his wand upon the parchment and say - _'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!'. _To wipe it say - _'Mischief Managed!'. _Also please return to Harry my Cloak of Invisibility. It is an old Potter Family heirloom and he deserves to have possession of it._

**Witnesses**

**_1) Lady Alice Francis Longbottom_**

Qualifications:

_Senior Auror, Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Ministry of Magic._

**_2) Lord Sirius Orion Black_**

Qualifications:

_Senior Auror, __Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Ministry of Magic, __Ex-Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and three time Dueling Champion in the International Sorcery Tournament; estd 1666 ._

* * *

**AN: Alright, for all those dipshits who said that the prologue was way too small, I said that that was a TEASER. Usually I put the prologues WITH the first chapter, but as a teaser, I put it ahead. This too is a sneak-peak of sorts. While I can't guarantee future chapters will be longer, I CAN guarantee, that more work will have been put into it.**

* * *

**Apex113 out.**

* * *

_Edited 24.09.2013 at 23:58 hours._


	2. Chapter 2: We Love You Harry

**Chapter 3:**

_Harry smiled sadly and looked up at the sky. "Love you too mom. Love you too dad". Immediately he heard the voices of his parents responding. "We love you too Harry"._

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

Harry grinned at the parcels under their arms, even though they couldn't see him. Dumbledore however, wasn't that pleased. "Quiet you two, or else I'll have to put a silencing charm on you". "No!", came the mock-horrified voice of James Potter. "Not the charm!" Harry laughed while Dumbledore rolled his eyes. "Lameness personified", he muttered under his breath. It was what he had heard teenagers of now say and while it didn't make sense to him, James would probably understand. He did. "I heard that", huffed James. You could almost hear the pout in his voice. "Also can you carry me differently? I so do not want to breathe in the noxious fumes coming from your hairy armpit". Dumbledore looked mortified and began mumbling incoherently to himself as Harry laughed.

Then louder, he said to Harry; "Harry m'boy, I have some urgent work at Hogwarts, so I'll take your parents to Hogwarts and hang them up in your room while you continue your...ah for lack of a better word; _shopping_".

"WHAT!", yelped James. "My boy is _shopping? _What the fuck? What in the name of Merlin's lacy g-strings have you _done_ to him Dumbledore?"

Harry laughed again while James began getting an earful from his beloved wife AKA Lily Evans-Potter. "Language James! Harry is still innocent and I want him to stay that way". James snorted. "Innocent! Ha! If he's still _innocent_, I'm a flobberworm".

They could literally feel the portrait in question smirk. "No, but I do know something else of yours that resembles a flobberworm, but is way _way _smaller than one", she said innocently. Too innocently for anyone's liking and there was silence as everyone tried to figure out what she meant.

Then as they figured it out, there started a sound that sounded like a cat choking as it was put through the mangler, which as it turned out, was James. Dumbledore looked...highly mortified; there really wasn't any other word to describe it, while Harry turned completely red in embarrassment and dumping his mom into Dumbledore's arms **(AN: That sounded wrong xD)**as though she had burned him, he stormed off. There was silence, then James suddenly snorted. "What happened to keeping Harry innocent?", he mumbled grumpily. "Shut up", snapped Lily. Before Lily or James could say anything further and possibly draw attention to them, Dumbledore turned on his heel and was gone.

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

**An Hour or so Later…**

Harry flopped onto a seat; laden with his school purchases with only his wand remaining to be purchased; in his favorite shop; _Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor - "An ice cream a day, keeps low blood sugar away!" - _and ordered his favorite flavor; Nutty Chocóberry (chocolate and raspberry flavored with crushed, chopped and roasted nuts)**[AN: I couldn't stop laughing when I copy-pasted that (crushed, chopped and roasted _nuts_); Harry eats that on his first visit to Diagon Alley; but the name of the ice cream is mine]** and took a large bite out of the cone, hissing slightly as his rather sensitive teeth came into contact with the cold ice cream, giving him a temporary brain freeze and a slightly numb tongue.

"Honestly", he grumbled as he licked the ice cream. "And I was told that dad was supposed to be the immature one". Then his train of thought switched onto another track, going in the opposite direction. "Wonder what my life would have been like if mom and dad were still alive. Would I have had a brother or maybe even a sister so that I could beat up the prospective boyfriends?". He grinned stupidly to himself at that thought and gazed thoughtfully at the door, all the while eating his delicious ice cream.

Harry suddenly choked slightly on his ice cream, as the Veela girl entered into the parlor, with her long, silvery blonde hair flowing behind her tearing him away from his day-dreams where his parents were alive again and everything was perfectly fine.

Her lips were twisted into a sneer directed towards the wizards who were staring at her dreamily. One of them accidentally dropped his half-melted ice cream on himself, causing him to jump around in a panic and yelp in shock as the watery ice cream soaked through the thin material of his robes and came into contact with his groin. The witches snickered at the unfortunate man before resuming their glaring at the Veela for stealing their boyfriend's/crush's attention, while the wizards did not even bat an eyelid, as they were too busy drooling over her. She smirked in satisfaction, ignoring the witches, while Harry choked on his ice cream (again) and snorted with laughter. Like they had in Gringotts, her eyes snapped onto him instantly, but surprisingly, she did not give him the hostile glare she had been giving him in Gringotts. This time, it was almost curious.

He watched as she hesitated slightly before making her way towards him. 'You are Harry Potter, are you not?" she asked in slightly accented English. Her voice like he had observed in Gringotts was musical and had a slight lilt to it that warmed his heart.

Not trusting himself to speak, he nodded. She gazed at him steadily making him uncomfortable before she suddenly said; "Fleur Delacour". Harry frowned. "I'm sorry, what?" She sighed through her nose. "My name is Fleur Delacour", she said, speaking slowly as though she were talking to a toddler with hearing problems. Okay maybe he was exaggerating it slightly but whatever.

He felt anger flare up in him before he managed to control himself. "Nice to meet you Fleur", he said surprising the girl and even himself with the calmness of his answer. When she continued staring at him and didn't say anything, he shifted uncomfortably. "Uh…My name is Harry. Harry Potter". The girl looked at him amused. "I already know that. Who doesn't?".

He shrugged. "I had to say _something. _You were continuously staring at me like that and making me extremely nervous_", _he said defensively. She laughed. It was a musical melodious sound, and Harry found himself longing for more. Then he tensed, realizing that her aura was affecting him. Calling upon his Occlumency training, he cleared his mind and strengthened his shields, nearly canceling the effect her aura had on him. Realizing that he had a way to neutralize her out-of-control aura, she looked at him impressed.

"You study at Hogwarts?" she asked suddenly. He nodded. "That's right. Where do you study?" he wondered. "Beauxbatons", she answered fondly, her eyes misting over. "I'm in my third year but I'm still douze ans; I mean twelve years old, but I will be turning thirteen very soon".

Harry nodded. "Well, I'm ten, turning eleven next month, and I will be starting my first year at Hogwarts a month after my birthday. What were you doing here anyways?", he asked in sudden surprise and realization. "You are French aren't you?"

She nodded. "Oui. I'm here because Papa had to make a deposit with the Goblins at Gringotts", she explained. "He has some very important business with your ministry".

She suddenly frowned. 'Where have you been all these years? Shouldn't someone be accompanying you here?"

Harry shrugged. "Professor Dumbledore was, but he had some important work. He allowed me to continue on my own".

Fleur frowned. "That was highly irresponsible of him". Harry just snorted. "Why are _you _so concerned about me? You barely even know me!".

She blushed. "Well…", she started and began mumbling to herself, but then sighed in relief as a little blonde blur slammed into her, jabbering excitedly in French. **"Where were you? Maman and Papa said that you weren't to wander on your own. You know how…how _prejudiced _these rotten English are", **yelled the little girl, not knowing that Harry could understand every snorted in amusement. **"You don't even know what 'prejudiced' means". **The little girl shrugged uncaringly. She looked around nine or ten. Fleur turned to him. "'Arry, meet my little sister Gabriel. Gabriel"; here she smirked. "This is your big crush Harry Potter". Both Harry and Gabriel blushed furiously. **"Non!"**, cried the little girl indignantly. **"Why did you tell him? I hate you! Now he will never like me!",** she cried. Unexpectedly she burst into tears and ran off sobbing to her parents, who were waiting for Fleur outside the shop. Fleur looked at him embarrassed. "I am sorry for embarrasing you like that. You probably didn't understand me, but I was teasing my sœur, I mean my sister about her not-so-little crush on you ".

"Its fine", said Harry still blushing madly. **"Je parle français"**, he informed. _I speak French._

Fleur stared at him in surprise and curiosity for quite some time taking in every aspect about him. He was well-dressed and well-groomed. The lightning scar on his forehead was visible but just barely as it was hidden behind a thin strand of hair that strategically curled down to hide it. His hair was long, reaching all the way to the middle of his neck, and tied back with a black hairband. She glanced at his handsome face and found herself being drawn in by those alluring green eyes that always seemed to be sparkling. Surprisingly, he lacked the black, round glasses and bad eyesight that seemed to be the trademark of Potter men and she was glad, cause those glasses were just plain _ugly._

She suddenly noticed her parents motioning for her to come out when she accidentally glanced at the window, when she averted her eyes there, trying to avoid being caught staring. After all, he was two years younger than her. Seeming to make a decision, she suddenly leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, making both of them blush. There were grunts of disapproval and jealousy from the guys in the shop, while the women looked relieved that she was apparently taken and wouldn't hit on their boyfriends. Veela loyalty to their partner was well-known throughout the wizarding world.

**"Écrivez au moi quand vous le pouvez"**, whispered Fleur in his ear. _Write to me when you can_ "Please. The name of my house is; _'Maison de la Delacour'_; your owl will know it. They know everything about delivering mail somehow. Well, almost everything", she amended. When Harry asked her why she wanted him to write when she barely knew him, she replied; "I 'ave never 'ad a true male friend before. They could never stop staring at my body. You are ze only one That is not affected by it ". Harry nodded in understanding knowing how it was like to be the centre of attention all the time; especially if you didn't want the attention, seeing as people continuously kept glancing at his scar, whenever they figured out his identity, even while conversing with him. Even the goblins did. It was like they were thinking; _'Holy shit! I'm talking to Harry Potter! Let me look at his scar every 5 minutes to make sure that it is really him!'. _He also knew how it was like to be alone all the time with nobody to talk to.

"I promise", he said sincerely. Fleur smiled radiantly at him, before she bought an ice cream, which was coincidently the exact same one as the one he was eating. Then, kissing him on the cheek again, she flounced out of the shop. Harry looked at his ice cream. It had melted in the cone and was now completely liquid. He sighed in exasperation as he chucked it away and bought another. He knew however, deep down that it was worth it.

"Maison de la Delacour", he remembered. _House of Delacour._

_"It has a nice ring to it"_, he mused thoughtfully.

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

He entered Ollivander's _-Since 362 B.C- _and sat down on a spindly stool at the counter. The place was completely covered in dust and definitely looked as though it hadn't been cleaned since the time it opened in 362 B.C "Good Day", came a sudden soft voice by his side causing him to jump. An old man with way too little hair was standing behind the counter staring earnestly at him, from behind spindly glasses.

The man's eyes widened slightly. "Ah...Mister Potter. I wondered when I would be seeing you here. It seems like just yesterday, that your parents were here, buying _their_first wands. Your mother preferred a rather swishy wand made of yew. Nine and and half inches, great for charm work. Your father on the other hand preferred an unyielding wand, made of mahogany. Ten and a half inches, great for transfiguration. I say _preferred_, although it is the wand that chooses the wizard. Not the other way round. Now, lets find you wand shall we?". Harry remembered what Dumbledore had advised him to do. "Actually Mister Ollivander, I would prefer a custom-made wand", he said hesitatingly. Ollivander's eyebrows rose. "A custom-made wand you say? Are you planning to duel a lot?", he asked interestedly. Harry merely shrugged in way of reply.

"I see", said the old man. "Better safe than sorry eh? Very well. This will take just a minute". With that he disappeared back into the depths of the shop. He returned five minutes later(just a minute my ass!), holding a large box in one hand and his wand in his other. There were another two boxes floating behind him.

He set the box in his hands, down on the counter with a thud, and with a wave of his wand, the other two followed suit. They were labelled _'Box 1: Body', 'Box 2: Core' _and_'Box 3: Exotic'. _With another wave of his wand, the boxes opened. _Box 1_, contained the materials needed for making the body of the wand, _Box 2_ had the cores needed to concentrate the magic into a beam, while _Box 3_ had both, but seemed to be from rare or unusual plants and creatures.

"Just place your hand over the boxes, and tell me if you feel a strong pull from any of them, just let me know. Go over all the boxes before deciding and please don't hurry. you won't get satisfactory results if you do". Harry nodded. The first box, he felt only a weak attraction, towards a material labelled _Holly._ Box 2 he again felt a weak attraction towards _Phoenix Feathers. _Remembering what Ollivander had told him, he proceeded onto Box 3; Exotics. There were all sorts of items in it. The core section had quite a few cores. _Basilisk Venom, Basilisk Heartstring,__ Unicorn Blood, Mermaid Hair, Phoenix Tears _etc. The material section had; _Basilisk Fang, ____Basilisk Scales, _Unicorn Horn, Mermaid Scales, andsurprisingly a white block of an unknown substance that twinkled brightly, labelled_ Life_ and a black block of another unknown substance labelled_Death. _He looked up at Ollivander. "Life, Death, Basilisk Venom and Phoenix Tears", he said without missing a beat. "Although I am curious as to what materials_ Life _and_Death _are made of. And also how you can use liquids as your core and how you can use two conflicting substances for a wand. Basilisk Venom and Phoenix Tears should cancel each other out as should _Life _and _Death"._

Mr. Ollivander chuckled absentmindedly, although it looked like he was in shock.

"I will not say anything about _Life _nor will I say anything about _Death_. I had to pay a high price to procure those two extremely rare and precious substances, and I'm not talking only about galleons here. They are two of the most hard to find and _earn _substances in the world. As for Basilisk Venom and Phoenix Tears not neutralizing each other, even I do not know how that happens. But we can safely say that you are neither pure nor dark Mr. Potter. _Life_ and _Death_, _Basilisk_ _Venom_ and _Phoenix Tears;_ one gives life, the other death. You are conclusively grey Mr. Potter. Whether or not that is a good thing, only time will tell. We can expect great things from you Mister Potter. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named too did great things. Terrible yes. But...great".

Harry shivered privately feeling that Mr. Ollivander was a _teensy-weensy _bit insane and creepy. Then, on impulse he asked, "Mr. Ollivander, could you make another wand? The exact same as that one if you dont mind. I want to learn to dual-wield". Ollivander looked like he had been burnt. "Very well Mr. Potter. If you would wait for an hour or so", with that he turned the sign hanging in front of the door, from _OPEN _to _CLOSED _and scurried into a backroom

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

An hour later, Harry exited Ollivander's, 52 galleons lighter, with another bag containing two leather-clad boxes, containing his two wands which had cost him 26 galleons each. While each wand was 13 galleons, he had bought the equivalent of four wands because of the double core, making his wands a staggering 26 galleons each.

He made his way to the Leaky Cauldron, where he used the floo to get to Hogwarts._ (Hogwarts: Headmaster's office)_

He fell out of Dumbledore's fireplace with a grunt, just managing to avoid hitting his face on the floor and knocking some teeth lose. He heard a quiet chuckle and stood up to see Dumbledore seated behind his desk, looking down at him in amusement, through steepled fingers; the perfect picture of serenity and peace. "When will you stop being so clumsy dear Harry", he teased good naturedly causing Harry to scowl. "Shut up old man", he growled.

"Harry!", came the scandilized voice of Lily Potter. "Watch your tongue young man", she scolded, while his dad gave him a thumbs up. "Sure", said harry. "Got a mirror?". James choked back a laugh at the joke while Dumbledore sighed. "Atleast the lameness wasn't really his fault. Must have gotten it from his father". "Hey!", yelled both of them together. 'I am not lame!". Lily snorted. "Sure, keep telling yourselves that".

Father and son looked at each other before a smirk broke out on their lips. "I am not lame", they yelled. Lily groaned and banged her head against her picture frame.

Harry took pity on her and turned to Dumbledore. "Sir, if Sirius was a witness to the will, and Pettigrew was the secret keeper, why is Sirius in Azkaban?".

James and Lily choked. "Padfoot/Sirius is in Azkaban?", they roared. "Why?".

Dumbledore sighed. "To answer your question m'boy, the will you found wasn't filed with the ministry, although it is as I had suspected, perfectly legal. I wont go into specifics about the 'how' and the 'why', although the previous separate wills; one for your mother and one for your father, were filed with the ministry. Those wills were apparently a decoy as they stated Sirius to be the Secret keeper. The joint will you found, negated the previous wills but, it was never found as only you could access the Potter Family Vault. I too was decieved and naturally tried my hardest to ensure that the one who I thought betrayed your parents was punished. Unfortunately, I unconsciously tried too hard, and Sirius Black was thrown into Azkaban without even the benefit of a trial, which each and every person and creature on this Earth, is entitled to", he said wearily and regretfully. "It was all my fault", he said his head drooping down onto his table.

"It wasn't your fault Sir", assured Harry. James and Lily agreed.

Dumbledore didn't look like he believed them. "I will be borrowing your parents for sometime. ("What are we? Toys?", muttered Lily annoyed at the aged Headmaster's poor choice of words). You can have your parents back later Harry, as I am taking them with me to the ministry, where I have called for an emergency meeting to be held to discuss this new evidence that you have helped bring to light and your parents need to be there to give testimony. Hopefully, it will be enough to grant your godfather a trial. I will be taking the will with me too". At that, he pointed his wand at Harry's purchases and they disappeared. They are waiting for you in your quarters Harry", said Dumbledore. 'Try not to antagonise Professor Snape will you?". James started. "_Professor? _Snivellus is a professor? Merlin's panties! What has Hogwarts come to?". Lily smacked him through her frame as Harry hastily choked down his laugh.

"Good Night Sir", he said respectfully. He turned to his parents. "Good Bye mom. You too dad". They unconsciously straightened up. "Good Bye Harry. See you tomorrow", they chorused. James couldn't resist adding his two cents. "Play lots of pranks when school starts", he encouraged. Lily smacked him again. "What your irresponsible father means to say is; Study a lot when school starts". Harry nodded solemnly. "I will do both".

Both of them simultaneously frowned. Lily because she didn't approve of him playing pranks and annoying the teachers, and James beacuse he didn't approve of Harry studying diligently and impressing the teachers, particularly, (as the Marauders called him), _Archnemesis #1 Snivellus Snape; _A.S.S #1.

Harry walked out of the door promising; "I'll make you all proud". He had already closed the door by then so he didn't hear them replying. _'You have already made us very proud Harry"._

* * *

**AN:**

**1) To Pinellas62: **(I'M NOT TRYING TO BE A BITCH, BUT YOU JUST MADE IT EXTREMELY HARD TO NOT BE ONE)

**Your review was:**

**(a)** Why is it that...The people who say "no offense" are most likely to spout offensive words?

**(b)** How about this one: Why is it that...an author would insult his/her reader's intelligence by asking how someone dead could be talking to them, even though they are ALL aware of the magical portraits? Especially after giving the "Harry and Dumbledore were both carrying large, rectangular parcels under their arms" clue.

Sorry about that, but those are in the top ten of my Pet Peeves (along with idiots that can't use spell-check - especially when even it's provided by common browsers, and homonym misuse). I also know I shouldn't keep Peeves (that's plural, not character) as pets, but I live in a No Pets Allowed apartment building. Those are the only pets I can have.

**(c)** The chapters are short, but post quickly. The plot has potential, but needs to actually go somewhere.

**(d)** Nice looking Will here. It feels much more realistic than most FanFiction James/Lily wills.

**(e)** Speaking of which...I've never known of a couple that left a single will instead of two separate ones. Has anyone else?

**(f)** So where has Harry actually spent his time? You mention a "with friends" earlier (what friends?), but all we know for sure is that he spends 1/52 of his yearly time at Durzkaban.

**(g)** Is he a full time resident of the Gryffindor Married Quarters, or was that as temporary as it sounded?

I'm glad you actually have a Dumbledore in your story that actually cares about Harry's welfare, and will train him.

* * *

**My answer is:**

(a) I was joking with him/her.

(b) That was for those without your amazing intelligence thank you very much (That was sarcasm by the way). I did not mean to offend anyone, it was a RHETORICAL question.

(c) These chapters are just setting up the plot. Next chapter is the half/ENTIRE first year and so on. (

d) Thank you. It "feels' realistic because it IS an actual will. That is HOW you write wills.

(e) Mine and my husband's will is a joint one.

(f) Whatever fucking friends he makes. You know for someone who implied that he/she was very smart, you are EXTREMELY dense.

(g) TEMPORARY! He has to be sorted does he not? And how will he make friends if he is living separately and all alone like a fucktard hermit? No offense to Hermits.

* * *

**2) To Everyone Reading this Fanfiction:**

I am extremely busy with college and internship, so chapters WILL be short as i can type only on weekends. Now, in the coming weeks, i will be extremely busy, all the way till October 28th, 2013. Sorry about that :( Also I may just disappear for a couple of weeks/days, but do not worry, I will NOT be abandoning this story.

* * *

**3) To Eccentrica:**

**I was sorry to hear about your car crash. Hope you are okay. I'll take over your account for now as you can't access it from your phone.**

* * *

**4) To Everyone Reading this fanfiction:**

**Thanks for Reading :D It goes for you too Pinellas62. I do not have grudge against you. I just got annoyed. You could just have put that complaint in a gentler way.**


End file.
